Galuda
is a playable character from the Power Stone series. Biography Galuda is a bounty hunter that lives in the Western wilds. He is an Indian with a tender heart and tomahawk-sharp intellect. To save his village from a mysterious disease, he is on a worldwide search for the Power Stones. Though he is a pacifist who abhors violence, Galuda has sworn revenge on the one-armed man who brought sickness to his village. In his ending, "Story of the Brave One" (ブレイブストーリー, "Brave Story"), Galuda uses the Power Stone to cure his village from the mysterious disease, most importantly the chief's daughter, whom he marries. Galuda lived a long life (92 years), and a giant statue is erected in his honor, his story being told for generations. In Power Stone 2, Galuda was just happily married to the chief's daughter in their village, and by recommendation of the villagers, they go out on their honeymoon. On their comfortable trip in the luxurious airship Royal Heaven, Galuda's wife looks out of the window. At the time, she sees an ominous cloud and the airship is suddenly shaken hard, throwing the two out through the broken windows. Galuda loses consciousness. When he woke up, he finds himself in a flying castle and starts searching for his wife to help her. Appearance Galuda has long black hair which is tied in a low ponytail, black eyes and wears a blue Indian headdress. He wears a pair of yellow native pants with blue lines on both sides of his pants and yellow and blue shoes and a pair of white bracelets. He wears a white native Indian belt-like scarf at the center of his pants and his upper body has purple tattoos on his chest and both of his shoulders resembles a band and a round shape on both of his elbows. In his anime appearance, Galuda remains largely the same but with minor changes as his long black hair is changed to dark brown as his Indian headdress changed to white and in addition to having another tattoo on his neck and face to match his tattoos on his chest. His yellow native pants and shoes became darker and the tattoos on his chest are changed from purple to red as well as his white bracelets are changed to red also to match his chest, neck, and face tattoos. His Power Change form is similar to a totem pole. He wears a cyan steel armor with red lines to match his red shoulder bands, he has cyan sharp pauldrons on both of his shoulders and wears red and blue bracelets. He also wears cyan steel greaves and his pants and shoes are made of steel with cyan lines on both sides of his pants and shoes. Special Moves Although he can't run fast, Galuda's offensive and defensive abilities are high, and he is a well-rounded fighter that doesn't have any major weaknesses. His moves are similar to wrestling. In the anime, he is shown to wield a tribal axe which it was holstered at the left side on his back. Galuda's Power Change is a totem-like form able to fire energy arrows and forming wings to attack his opponent. One of his Power Fusions has him to grab and throw his opponent to deal heavy damage. In the anime, he demonstrates his brute strength while in that state. Voices Power Stone Anime Galuda is a noble Indian from a Soil Land tribe. Galuda was part of a tribe called the Soaring Eagles and had a sister. Lilica, the chief's daughter, was engaged to be married to Galuda, but due to an illness she got when they left their village, the wedding was postponed. When Falcon and his crew arrive at Soil Land, they find out that the civilians of Dust Town and Galuda's Tribe were not on good terms with each other. Falcon and his crew eventually get separated, resulting in some of his friends being captured and locked by the town's police. It is later revealed that the townspeople hold a stone called the Soil Stone which originally belonged to the indigenous people of Soil Land. According to Galuda, the Soil Stone was found at the top of the totem pole in his tribe's original homeland, which was taken over by settlers. Ever since the Power Stone was in that totem pole, peace and good health settled on Galuda's tribe and those who disrespected it become cursed. Falcon and Galuda decided to work together to bring it back and free his friends. In the end, the Soil Stone reacted with Galuda to Power Change into Proud Eagle in order to protect his tribe. Soon, peace was made between the Soaring Eagle tribe and the people of Soil Town (now called Eagle Town). After these events, Galuda decides to travel with Falcon and his crew in order to find a cure for his future wife, Lilica. Towards the end of the series, Galuda was attacked by a giant scorpion who intends to steal his Soil Stone as he managed to escape its onslaught and the Soil Stone was safe in his hands and joins with Falcon and the group to travel to Dark Land in fighting Valgas. He also leads, Ryoma, Wang-Tang, and Rouge to get their Power Stones from the altar in the mouth of the inactive volcano and fights against most of Valgas' fighters who turned into monsters by controlling from the black gem at the back of their necks. He and the others cornered Valgas in his Power Change form and demonstrate the power of the Dark Stone and mutate into blob monster. They are unable to stop them when they were hit from Valgas' electric shock and reverts back to their normal forms and he then watches Falcon defeats Valgas as the Light Whirlwind after transforming with the Light Stone. At the end of the series, Galuda returns to Soil Land, where he and Lilica finally get married. Gallery GaludaPowerChange.png|Power Change. GaludaEnd1.png|Ending GaludaEnd2.png|Ending GaludaEnd3.png|Ending GaludaEnd4.png|Ending GaludaEnd5.png|Ending Galuda2.png|''Power Stone 2''. Galuda2PowerChange.png|''Power Stone 2'' Power Change. AnimeGaluda.png|Anime artwork. AnimeGaludaHead.png|Anime artwork. AnimePowerChangeGaluda.png|Power Change in the anime. GaludaConcept.png|Concept art. GaludaPowerConcept.png|Concept art. Trivia *Galuda's named comes from garuda, a large bird-like creature. *Galuda was based on the Cyborg 009 character Geronimo.Power Stone official site *His Japanese voice actor Jurota Kosugi also voices Pride Falcon in the Power Stone anime. References Category:Characters